Enseñando a Zabini
by Lady Cisne
Summary: ¿Que es seducir?


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y los entornos pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Quiero agradecer a ViolettaZab que me deje usar su personaje. Y dedicarle este fic a ella y a blaisitozabini

* * *

Blaise levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo a la orilla del lago cuando la sombra de una persona cayó sobre él. Arrugó el ceño con extrañeza al ver a la chica rubia desconocida, que lo examinaba con evidente descaro con sus extraños ojos. Se fijo más en ellos, eran entre azul y verdes, un precioso color como aguamarina.

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿desde cuándo se fijaba en los ojos de las chicas? Pero no le sonaba de nada y, sin embargo, por edad, debía de sonarle.

- Es verdad, eres guapo y estás bueno, pero…tiene que haber algo más- dijo finalmente la chica con la cabeza ladeada pero sin la admiración con que la decían otras chicas. Sino simplemente…como confirmando algo aburrido.

A su ego le sentó mal, como no.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó con una mueca divertida en el rostro

- Mmmmm…me gustan tus labios, pero tus ojos tienen demasiadas sombras- la chica obvió su pregunta mientras seguía recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo con sus inquietantes ojos- Y tienes un cuerpazo, eso no lo puedo negar. ¿De verdad eres tan bueno en la cama?

Blaise se atragantó. ¿De dónde había salido esa chica y cómo se atrevía a poner en duda precisamente eso?

- Piensa en lo más bueno que conozcas- le dijo con los dientes apretados. La chica asintió- Pues un millón de veces mejor.

La chica sonrió irónicamente.

- El ego Zabini. Yo también lo tengo- dijo sencillamente.

Allí ya sí que Blaise se perdió.

- ¿Como que tú también lo tienes?

- Mis modales- la chica se dio una palmada en la cabeza- Mamá siempre intenta enseñarme modales pero nunca le hago caso. Violetta Diane Zabini, tu nieta.

- Vale, esta broma se está saliendo de madre. Theo y Draco son muy graciosos. Ja, ja, ja.

Pero le recorrió un escalofrió al ver cómo le miraba. Porque le miraba con la misma condescendencia que su madre cuando no se daba cuenta de las cosas.

- Vale, eres mi nieta- entrecomilló la palabra nieta- ¿Qué quieres?

- Que me seduzcas.

Le dejó sin palabras. Auténticamente sin palabras a él, a Blaise Zabini que jamás se quedaba en blanco con una chica.

- Obviamente por tu locuacidad no es.

Algo en el tono de la chica, de Violetta, le recordó a él mismo.

- Esto es una locura- murmuró para sí mismo pero la examino de arriba a abajo.- Quieres que te seduzca- Violetta asintió- ¿Qué te seduzca o que te lleve a la cama?

Violetta alzó una ceja claramente confundida.

- ¿No es lo mismo?

Blaise sonrió de medio lado, esa sonrisa que había derretido a muchísimas chicas.

- No lo es. Primera lección, Zabini. Seducir es mucho más que llevar a la cama. Es hacer sentir especial, única en el mundo- alzó una ceja- Único en tu caso, supongo.

- Da igual- Violetta sonrió socarronamente.

- Vaya, que…sorpresa- sonrió aun mas- Como te decía, seducir es mucho más que llevar a la cama.

Acarició suavemente su mejilla, como si fuera una pluma- Esto- sopló en su cuello, cerca de su oreja- O esto.

Miró los ojos de la chica que seguía mirándole muy atento.

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos- susurró en su oído y ella se estremeció sin poderlo evitar- No son azules, pero tampoco verdes. Son misteriosos, seductores, atractivos…como tú- cada palabra era poco más que un susurro, poco más que una caricia sobre su piel.- Hacen juego con tus labios, tan rojos, tan besables- un dedo acarició los labios, haciendo que Violetta los frunciera en busca de un beso mientras cerraba los ojos, subyugada por las palabras.

Poco a poco, sin que se diera cuenta, se encontró arrinconada contra un árbol, con un brazo de él sobre la cabeza y su cabeza hacia arriba, buscándole.

- Eres tan hermosa así, levemente ruborizada- los labios de él seguían vertiendo susurros, casi suspiros- Pero aún combativa- sonrió al ver la expresión de los ojos de ella, deseosa de entregarse, pero pidiendo a cambio que él también se entregara.

Bajó su cabeza, centímetro a centímetro, como si fuera a besarla. Violetta alzó un poco más la cabeza, buscándole. A milímetros de su boca, cuando ya notaba la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos, se detuvo. Sus alientos se mezclaban.

- Seducir es conseguir que la otra persona se abandone, quiera darte todo lo que tú quieras conseguir.

Violetta estaba hechizada por sus palabras, por su cercanía, por la anticipación de las caricias que quería, que pretendía recibir.

Riendo, se alejó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Tú, ahora mismo, harías todo lo que yo quisiera para estar en mi cama.

Violetta le miró furiosa.

- ¿Esto es lo que pretendes, reírte de mí?

Blaise negó con la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla.

- Me pediste que te sedujera, pequeña Zabini. Y eso he hecho.

- P-pero…

- Escúchame. Eres una Zabini. Eres hermosa, tienes unos ojos hechiceros y una sonrisa misteriosa. Lograrás lo que te propongas en esta vida.

- ¿Y si digo que lo que me propongo es acostarme contigo?

Blaise alzó una ceja, divertido.

- Podrías conseguirlo. Pero tengo que advertirte que una lucha de egos en la cama no es buena. Al revés, suele acabar en enfado.

Violetta procesó lo que le había dicho y supo que tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo, era una Zabini. Y asintió.

- Por cierto, pequeña Zabini- le miró curioso- Si eres mi nieta, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

- Ah- encogió los hombros- Encontré un hechizo en la biblioteca. Me ha llevado un par de semanas perfeccionarlo, pero he descubierto cosas…interesantes.

Blaise se echó a reír.

- Que peligro tienes. ¿Slytherin?

- ¿Lo dudas?

Ambos, abuelo y nieta, pero casi de la misma edad, se miraron a los ojos. Ojos verde contra ojos aguamarina. Ambos sonriendo.

- Gracias, abuelo.

- ¡Que mal suena eso!- dijo entre risas.

- Me voy, no la líes mu…eres Blaise Zabini, la liaras.

- Claro que sí, pequeña. Cuídate.

Con estas palabras, Violetta se dio la vuelta y desapareció.


End file.
